


Dreams? IX: Goin' To The Chapel

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Dreams? [9]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dreams, Dreams?, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Series, Series: Dreams, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-16
Updated: 1999-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Elaine and Frannie's wedding day is here.  Originally posted 5/25/98. This story is a sequel toDreams? VIII: Sometimes A Cigar Is Just A Cigar.





	1. The Morning Of...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Rated NC-17 for m/m and f/f sex.**  
>  (c) May 30, 1998 The *real* Memorial Day. Happy Birthday, Sis!  
>   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos reigns in the Vecchio household the morning of the wedding.

"Argh!"  
  
Ray groaned as the alarm clock going off in Frannie's room  
penetrated  
his consciousness. He curled up on his side but could hear  
the chatter  
of his mother and sisters and the sound of their feet  
running up  
and down the hall. He could hear the shower start running  
and put  
a pillow over his head.  
  
Half an hour later he gave up getting any more sleep. he missed  
Benny, for one thing, and there *was* a lot to do before the wedding  
at  
10 A.M. at St. Michael's.  
  
He yawned and kicked off the covers. Time to face a Vecchio  
household in the throes of wedding fever. He graoned again and rolled  
out of bed, staggering over to the window. Peeking out between the  
curtains, he was happy to see that it was a bright, sunny day.  
  
He yawned again and scratched his chest, then pulled on a robe  
to cover his nudity and schlumped down the hall, nearly bowled over by  
a  
speeding Maria.  
  
"Watch it, Ray!"  
  
"*Me* watch it? *You* almost knocked *me* over!" Ray  
was wide  
awake now. Indignation did that to him.  
  
"Comin' through!" yelled Frannie as she nearly knocked  
Ray over  
from the opposite direction and disappeared into the bathroom,  
shutting  
the door.  
  
"Hey! I need to get in there!" Ray shouted as he pounded  
on the  
door. "I need to shower before I get dressed!"  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"Frannie, if I don't, you ain't gonna have a best man!"  
  
The door was flung open and Frannie stalked out, lower lip stuck  
out in a pout. "Hurry up," she snapped.  
  
Ray dove in and shut the door behind him. Whistling cheerfully,  
he stripped and turned on the water. After it was the desired  
temperature,  
he stepped into the tub and pulled the curtain behind him.  
  
Soaping his body, he began to daydream of Benny. His luscious  
partner was going to be in full drag today as the maid of honor. He  
would look sensational in his pink silk.  
  
"Ah, Benny," he sighed, taking hold of his penis and  
pleasuring  
himself, sagging against the wall as he spurted, the semen  
joining the  
water as it sluiced down the drain.  
  
"Hey!" he called as he heard the door open and his sisters  
enter. "How about a little privacy here?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," they said, and blithely went on brushing  
their  
teeth and looking in the medicine cabinet for aspirin.  
  
"Oh, please, Frannie, don't tell me you're gonna hand Elaine  
that 'I got a headache' routine for the wedding night."  
  
"Wouldn't *you* like to know!"  
  
Ray felt a little nervous, then decided that in this dream, him  
standing naked behind the shower curtain with his two sisters in the  
bathroom really meant nothing at all. Actually, he had a sense of *deja  
vu* about it. Everyone seemed to go naked whenthey felt like it in his  
subconscious, so why not him?  
  
He stepped out from the shower, casually reaching for a towel.  
Neither sister even blinked. He stood behind Frannie, checking himself  
out in the mirror and gently nudged her aside to brush his teeth. Maria  
and Frannie chattered away, Frannie giggling as Maria said, "My,  
won't  
Elaine appreciate what she's got!" Maria patted her sister's  
buttock.  
  
Ray snorted. "More likely she'll run right out the door! Ow!  
Hey!"  
  
Ray rubbed his ribs, certain a bruise was already forming. He  
glared at Maria, who wagged her hairbrush at him.  
  
Ray left the steamy bathroom filled with giggling sisters and  
dressed. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and poked his head  
out the door of his room. "Hey, Frannie, get a move on! The  
photographer's gonna be here! And the limo!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. Sisters!*  
  



	2. A Beautiful Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny helps Elaine get ready.

*Benny awoke and blinked, his hand automatically reaching out for  
Ray, but the Italian was not there. Then he remembered that they had  
decided to sleep apart last night so that Benny could be spared the  
Vecchio madness on the morning of a wedding.  
  
He said good morning to Dief and took his time eating breakfast  
and  
getting dressed. He was very careful with the pink gown he had  
to wear,  
applying make-up and donning his red wig. He was scheduled  
to go over  
to Elaine's apartment and help her get dressed.  
  
He and Dief took a cab to the appointed place and rang the doorbell  
of Apartment 6E. Elaine opened it, looking charmingly flustered. She  
grabbed a pink-clad arm and yanked Benny inside, Dief following.  
  
"Fraser! Thank the stars! I need help!"  
  
"That's what I'm here for, Elaine."  
  
Benny managed to calm the nervous woman down, slightly amused at  
her jumpiness. Elaine had always been the picture of serenity, but  
perhaps weddings just did that to people. He felt a slight pang as he  
thought of a wedding that he could share with Ray, but even in this  
dreamworld, Ray seemed resistant to the idea.  
  
Adriana and Celeste showed up, and soon the apartment was filled  
with female chatter as they helped Elaine get ready.  
  
"Thanks for helping me, guys," Elaine said, looking at  
her  
reflection in the mirror.  
  
"You're welcome, Elaine. You look lovely," Benny said,  
and the  
other bridesmaids seconded it.  
  
She was clad in her white gown, the diaphonous folds falling like  
clouds around her. Her hair was long and flowing down her back, and  
the  
white veil was held in place by a crystal crown that glittered  
in the  
light. She wore a white heart charm on her necklace, the  
simplicity  
suiting her.  
  
"Francesca will be very pleased," Benny pronounced, and  
he gave his  
friend a hug, which she returned wholeheartedly.  
  
"Well, it's off to the see the Wizard," she said with  
a smile, and  
there was a flurry of activity as the bouquet and gloves  
were grabbed  
and Dief yipped his approval. Everyone piled into Adriana's  
car, and  
they were off to the church.  
  



	3. At The Chapel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding begins.

  
*St. Michael's was done up grandly for this wedding, streams of  
white bows entwined around the iron railings going up the front steps,  
and there were yellow-and-white balloons floating lazily in the air,  
tied to the shrubbery landscaping the church.  
  
Excitement was in the air, as bubbly as the balloons bouncing in  
the breeze, and it was fun to go up the steps with the bridesmaids,  
their silk skirts whispering against stone. Benny peeked through the  
slit between the vestibule doors and saw a radiant Frannie waiting with  
Ray at the altar. The organist began to play, and the doors opened  
while the guests rose in the pews.  
  
The ushers came forward and escorted the bridesmaids down the  
aisle, then Benny started his walk down, unescorted as tradition  
demanded. He smiled at Ray, who looked positively good enough to eat,  
and Benny took his place and smiled at Frannie, who smiled back before  
she eagerly turned her attention to the end of the aisle.  
  
The wedding march began to play, and Elaine walked down the aisle  
on her father's arm, looking so beautiful that it was little wonder that  
Frannie appeared transfixed. The Italian woman was clad in white, also,  
the pearls on her skirt arranged in star-and-flower-shaped patterns.  
She wore a string of pearls around her throat, and the crown on her head  
glittered and quivered as she nodded her head slightly. She was going  
to enjoy this.  
  
Benny watched the wedding's proceedings with interest. It seemed  
like a typical Italian Catholic wedding, though there was a minister  
present as well, Elaine being Protestant. The beautiful bride and groom  
were so deeply in love that Benny felt a happy smile cross his face.  
He  
delicately pushed his red hair back off his shoulders, strawberry  
strands slipping back to frame his lovely face.  
  
"Do you, Elaine, take this woman to be your lawful wedded  
husband?"  
  
As the vows were spoken, Ray thought back to a day a week ago at  
the Precinct:  


* * * * * *

  
"Yes, my new name is Elaine Besbriss-Vecchio. I've got to  
go down  
to the DMV and get it changed. And my Social Security, insurance,  
and..."  
  
When she got off the phone, Ray asked, "You're taking Frannie's  
name?"  
  
"Sure. It's tradition. The youngest member of the team takes  
the  
older one's surname. Of course, I could just take Vecchio, or  
even  
retain my old name if I wanted, but I *like* the idea of  
Besbriss-Vecchio. I can answer to either one now."  
  
Green eyes widened as this explanation was given, and Ray began  
to  
grin. "Benton Fraser-Vecchio. Sounds nice."  
  


* * * * * *

  
And now the last of the traditional words were spoken, and then  
Father Behan said, "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Frannie did just that, and the two newlyweds nearly danced down  
the aisle as congratulations were thrown their way. Benny and Ray  
followed them as best man and maid of honor, and Ray marveled at the  
chasteness of the ceremony. However, the reception was yet to come!  
  



	4. Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception is a grand time.

The brides and their best man and maid of honor toasted the  
newlyweds' happiness in the limousine that drove them to the reception.  
Benny only took a sip of the champagne and demurely brushed his hair  
back.  
  
The limousine parked outside THE STRAWBERRY INN. Built in the  
1750s, the old inn was utterly charming. It was gaily decorated in  
white ribbons and yellow roses for the reception, and they all piled  
out  
of the car, Benny and Ray helping the brides with their gowns.  
They had  
taken pictures on an old bridge over a stream for the wedding  
photos,  
and now the guests were ready to party after an hour of waiting  
and hors  
d'oeuvres.  
  
Cheers went up as the Besbriss-Vecchio couple were introduced, and  
the meal was served as Rosa beamed her approval. She gave Ray a look  
and he flushed red. Leave it to his Ma to make him feel guilty even  
in  
his dreams!  
  
After appetites had been sated, Ray stood and raised his  
wineglass.  
"Today's been a lovely day, and it promises to continue to be  
one." He smiled affectionately at his sister and her bride. "Elaine,  
I  
find it a wonderful thing for you to become a member of our family  
now.  
You are a sweet, loving woman who has done my sister proud.  
You are a  
good friend and a wise woman, and we salute you."  
  
"Here, here!" Glasses were clinked and Elaine smiled serenely.  
  
"Now, Frannie..." Laughter went up at his cocked eyebrow.  
"You're  
my sister, and I love you, and Elaine, hold on, because  
you've got a  
wild ride coming!" More laughter, and Frannie  
joined in as she clinked  
her glass with Elaine's.  
  
"To both of you...much happiness in your married life, and may  
it  
be many, many years of joy."  
  
Ray swallowed his wine and felt tears prickle his eyes. He saw  
how Elaine and Frannie glowed, and he looked at Benny, a picture of  
strawberry-red beauty. What would he look as a bride? Ah, the stuff  
dreams were made of!  
  
After the meal, the dancing started, and after Elaine and Frannie  
took their whirl around the dance floor, Benny and Ray joined them.  
As  
they turned and whirled, Ray grinned. "Enjoying yourself,  
Benny?"  
  
For a moment, Benny looked wistful, then he said, "Oh, very  
much,  
Ray. Though I must admit, it seems rather strange..."  
  
"...that no one's havin' sex out in the open?" Ray eyed  
a  
straight couple at one of the tables. "Give it time, Benny-love.  
Give  
it time."  
  
And the bawdiness began. Elaine threw her bouquet and Louise St.  
Laurent caught it, and then the blushing bride sat on a chair while  
Frannie slipped her hands up and slid her blue garter down, cheers and  
catcalls filling the room. Then Frannie threw the garter, and it sailed  
toward...Thatcher! The Mountie caught it, easily elbowing her nearest  
rival, and she looked at Louise with a gleam in her eye. Louise's chest  
heaved and she sat in the chair vacated by Elaine, crossing her shapely  
legs as her skirt hiked up.  
  
Thatcher approached, the orchestra playing the classic bump 'n'  
grind, and she knelt on one knee, sliding the garter up, up, up...  
  
Louise groaned as Thatcher's hand disappeared under her skirt.  
Her chest heaved again, and Thatcher watched her with a smile on her  
face. Her hand stayed under the skirt.  
  
There was more dancing, and through it all Thatcher and Louise  
stayed in the center of the floor, and Thatcher's hand didn't reappear,  
and Louise moaned and thrust and squeezed her eyes shut, clutching the  
bouquet and shaking it so hard, a few petals fell off.  
  
Ray grinned and led Benny out to the garden in back of the inn.  
They strolled the grounds, flowers in full bloom. They stopped at a  
bench under a rose-covered trellis. Hands entwined, they sat on the  
bench.  
  
Ray cupped Benny's jaw, and his eyes glowed greenly. Their kiss  
was sweet and lingering, and Ray's hand stroked Benny's chest, amused  
at  
the curvature there. He rested his hand on the redhead's lap,  
feeling  
his lover's reaction quite plainly.  
  
Benny opened Ray's shirt and stroked the hairiness there, fingers  
brushing his nipples. Gasping, Ray thrust his hips forward, Benny  
stroking his hardness. Ray's tongue slid into Benny's mouth, sucking  
sweetly, and then his fingers entangled into strawberry-red strands.  
  
"Mmm," Benny breathed, his back arching as he gasped, Ray's  
hand  
busy between his legs.  
  
"Love you," Ray murmured, gently sliding Benny down to  
the ground  
and burrowing under his skirt. It was delightfully hot  
under the pink  
silk, and rubbed his cheek against Benny's panties.  
The bulge was  
giving off heat that brought a smile to his face.  
He peeled down the  
fabric, his tongue licking the underside of the  
swollen shaft. Benny  
whimpered, flailing as he had nothing to hold  
onto as Ray teased him.  
  
"*Please*, Ray!" he groaned, and then Ray stroked his  
buttocks,  
the lace of the panties tickling his fingers. He flung  
the skirt up and  
unbuttoned his pants, gently preparing Benny with  
the tube of K-Y he  
always carried in this dream. Benny's eyes were  
closed and he groaned  
deeply as Ray thrust in, his eyelashes fluttering  
as he was utterly  
possessed, his man taking him as a man should.  
Long, deep strokes  
penetrated to his very core, and he cried out  
as the hardness rammed in  
an out, sweet possession taking over every  
inch of his body.  
  
Ray came, scalding him, and he came, too, and they panted in the  
garden, the wind blowing Benny's long hair and the music of the  
reception  
carrying on the wind.  
  
"Ray," Benny croaked, holding up his arms, and Ray slid  
out of  
him and into his arms, and the perfume of the roses was sweet  
indeed.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *And if you think this is The End,  
> you haven't been reading this series  
> very long!* :)  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
